My Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by kbunny10
Summary: My friends and are a transported into the part between ch. 36 and the 19 years later epilouge if harry potter and the deathly hallows.
1. Ch1 Embracing your inner cheif

**Okay so I'm writing this fan fiction for my friends, after all they're in it. I'm Kim, which is my name, kind of. Kim is more of my nick name but oh well and my two friends are Mary Kate and Annie. The only sad thing is I find this story very believable on Kevin's part. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly**

--

Kim POV

Mary Kate, Annie, and I sat in Mary Kate's room reviewing the seventh Harry Potter book.

"Finally." Marry Kate said.

"I know took Ron and Hermione long enough." I replied.

"Hey guys I have something to show you." MK's Brother Kevin said.

"What is it Kevoo?" Annie asked.

"One, never ever bring that up again. And two I have embraced my inner chief."

"Oh, yea what now?" MK asked.

"Silence soaring mailbox." Kevin said.

(A/N: okay see MK's brother is weird so he gave us random names to call us by.)

"Go away Kevin." I said.

"You be silent too chomping rabbit."

"Make us." Annie said.

"Don't make me hurt you flaming pants."

"Fine what did you want to show us?" MK asked.

"I can turn fire green."

"Prove it." Annie and I said.

So we went down stairs to their fire place and he started up the fire. As he turned it green he pushed us in.

"Kev, what are you doing?" MK asked.

"Nothing." He said as he left.

Suddenly I found the urge to say something.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could go to Hogwarts in between what happened in book seven's 36th ch. And 19 years later epilogue." I said as we suddenly disappeared.

When we reappeared we saw a half destroyed Hogwarts.

"WTF?" MK said. (She said the letters not the words.)

"Oh my god!" I said as my jaw dropped down.

"Kev is freaking smart." Annie said.

Suddenly MK let out an alarmingly loud scream.

"What is it?" I said alarmed.

"Oh my god, its Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny." She replied.

"I think we're in the part between ch. 36 and the 19 years later epilogue of the seventh Harry Potter book." Annie said.

"Ya, think?" I said.

"Oh, my god your Harry Potter." MK said.

"Oh, god." Annie said as we covered her mouth.

"Sorry we're not from here." I said.

"It's okay. I've never seen you before, are you witches or muggles?" Harry asked.

"Well depends, where we're from only muggles exist but yes we're muggles." Annie said.

"How's that even possible?" Ginny asked.

Suddenly my 7th Harry Potter book fell out of my forgotten back pack and on to the ground where Ron picked it up.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Uh, funny story. You see where we come from you guys are part of this book. This happens to have everything that happened to you guys this year in it." I said seeing the look on Ron's face. "But that's not important now. What's important is Kevin is so dead when we find a way home."

"Or MK could offer to hug him." Annie said.

(A/N: When MK tries to hug her brother he runs in fear and he's older than us.)

"We need to get home first though." MK said.

"Well half of Hogwarts is destroyed and we really can't go any where until Fred's um, funeral is over with." Hermione said.

"So in other words we're stuck here for a few days?" Annie said.

"Yea, Maybe Dumbledore will know what to do." I said. "Or you know his portrait."

"You got that from the books didn't you?" Harry said.

"Well yea they follow you from your 1st to your 7th year." MK said.

--

**And so ends the magical chapter one. Please R&R.**


	2. Ch2 Kims ipod

**Okay I'm back and here's chapter two. In here let's just say my friends have to cover my mouth a lot.**

**MK: Boy I'll say.**

**Annie: Yeah.**

**Kevin: This had better be good.**

**Me: Kevin you got us into this mess so go away.**

**Kevin: kbunny10 does not own Harry Potter but if she did that would be just great.**

--

Normal POV

--

"So this book follows us from first year through seventh year?" Ron asked.

"Yea, but it only tells us as much as Harry could tell." Annie said.

"Yea, but the 19 y…" Kim started to say before her friends covered her mouth.

"Kim do you want to destroy the fabric of the universe?" MK asked sternly.

"No, but it's not like if I say what I was going to monkeys will take over the universe."

"Kim this is right after chapter 36, they don't know what happens after this and we're keeping it that way." Annie said.

"Keeping what, what way?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, there's just a part about your f…." Kim started to say before MK and Annie covered her mouth again.

"There's something you're not supposed to read." Annie said.

"Oh." Hermione replied.

"Here we are, the head masters office also known as home to the portrait of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Wow, that's a long name." Kim said slightly amused.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Hello professor Dumbledore. Uh we need you help see these three right here aren't exactly from here and they need to get home now. Is there any way to get them home?" Harry asked.

"No, not that I can think of. So they might be stuck here for a while." Dumbledore said.

As they left they continued to speak.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Kim said.

"We could scream and cry." MK said.

"That sounds like something I would say." Kim replied.

"Kim I have a question." Annie said. "If you stuck all your Harry Potter books and your cell phone which currently has no power in your back pack what else do you have in there?" She said as they got into the Gryffindor common room.

"I think I have my ipod and my ipod stereo in there too." Kim replied. "I stand corrected, I do have them in there."

"Are we supposed to be in here?" MK asked as she realized where they were.

"Oh, it's okay. See Luna's in here and she's in Ravenclaw." Ginny said.

"Hello Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Who are your friends?" Luna asked.

"Hi, I'm Kim, this is Mary Kate, MK for short, and Annie." Kim said.

"Well I'm gonna go upstairs and rest." Harry said.

"Me too." Ron replied as they left the six girls to them selves.

"Now what?" Annie said.

"Ipod stereo." Kim replied as she plugged it in.

"Ipod." MK said putting Kim's ipod in the stereo.

"Um what's an ipod?" Ginny asked.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, oh you're serious. Um hehe." Kim, MK, and Annie said.

"You'll see." Annie said as she and Kim picked the first song.

"Woo Hoo 'Go Figure' at full volume." Kim said.

The song started playing.

"Whoa, whoa

Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules seen aren't right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think its going  
You find a way to keep it going on

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure

Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Not everything you've wanted seems   
It's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure."

"That was beautiful." Luna said.

"Do you guys want to here another song?" Kim asked.

"Um okay." Ginny said.

"Seventh grade theme song." Kim said.

(A/N: Okay see where MK and Annie went to school, cause we went to different schools for middle school, the seventh grade had a "theme song." It was actually the song Maneater.)

Suddenly the next song started to play.

"Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatcha here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

And when she walks, she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something, boy, she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because she said she love you, love you long time!

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

NO!  
Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!

She's a man eater  
A maneater  
She's a man eater  
A maneater  
She's a man eater  
A maneater."

(A/N: I don't think I got all the parts but oh well.)

"Well that was interesting." Hermione said.

"Yea, which is why I'll never know why it was the seventh grade theme song." Kim said.

"Hey we didn't know either." MK and Annie said.

"Well if you don't know then I don't know." Kim said again.

--

**To be continued.**

**Me: sorry it was so long.**

**Kevin: I thought you said your mouth would get covered a lot.**

**Me: well I changed my mind. That's gonna happen throughout the story.**

**MK and Annie: so please R&R.**


	3. Ch3 SO Much SHtick that Im surprised we

**Me: Hi it's me again.**

**MK: Hi guys.**

**Annie: Hi.**

**Me: Where's Kevin?**

**MK: Sleeping, shhh, his inner alarm clock got messed up again.**

**Annie: So Maggs will be taking over for him.**

**Me: Maggs isn't in the story though.**

**Maggs: Well I should be.**

**Me: Fine but let's make sure it's okay with MK first.**

**MK: Why me?**

**Me: Because she's your sister, and you will probably the one to mention her in the story.**

**MK: Fine.**

**Maggs: Yay. Kbunny10 does not own Harry Potter, but if she did I'm pretty sure**

**we would know which came first the chicken or the egg.**

**Annie: what?**

**MK: What does that have to do with any thing.**

**Me: Um moving on.**

**--**

Normal POV

--

It was the next morning and MK woke up in the Gryffindor common room to see Kim and Annie staring at her.

"Whoa now I know what Kim and Maggs feel like in the morning after a sleepover, in Kim's case, or everyday, in Maggs' case." MK said.

"Well put MK." Annie said.

"Oh my god." Kim screamed.

"What?" MK said.

"I just realized, we're gonna be missing school. How is Kevin going to explain this sudden disappearance of the three of us?" Kim asked.

"Well he can make something up." Annie said.

"No, he can't. He and Maggs are the only two who know what he did if he even knows what he did. We're gonna fail, they'll have to file a missing persons report, and when we suddenly come back what are we going to tell them? We were where? There are only three possible places we could go from MK's house, that's Brian's house, Adam's house, and Lance's house. What _are_ we gonna do?" Kim screamed.

(A/N: Lance, Brian, and Adam are friends of ours.)

"Kim, Kim breathe. Kevin and Maggs will think of something." Annie said.

Ginny and Hermione came down stairs a few minutes after that.

"Kim are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine I was just worried about something." Kim said.

--

The whole gang had just sat down for breakfast. Annie was discussing what it felt like to ride a broom with Harry and MK, ghost Fred, and still-alive George were trading pranks. Hermione was studying for a Charms exam, and Ron was watching in awe as Kim shoveled down food like a starving person.

"Kim…Kim…KIM! OH MY GOD KIM!" said Annie as she noticed Kim was eating herself to death. She took the fork out of Kim's hand and flung it towards Hermione, who was practicing her Blasting Curse, causing the fork to instantaneously explode, to the Great Hall's amazement and amusement.

"I'm sorry I'm just still really nervous." Kim said.

"You may have nothing to worry about," said Hermione. "The time-space continuum is so vast that time itself may be squashed or stretched, depending on which universe you live in."

"That's true," said MK intellectually. Everyone else looked confused, especially Ron.

"OK did you even understand that?" said Kim, turning to MK.

"Of course. I may be insane-" here she added a maniacal laugh "-but I AM taking three honors classes, including Algebra I Honors."

"Algebra…I've heard of underwire, but what kind of bra is an Alge-bra?" said George.

Annie cleared her throat. "You, uh, know the different kinds of bras?"

George looked around, apparently realizing he had just said that out loud. "WELL," said George, getting up and clapping his hands nervously. "I should be getting to Transfiguration."

"You don't go to this school any…"

"Bye now!" He ran into the distance.

Suddenly Kim's cell phone started ringing.

"Your cell phone worked the whole time?" MK asked.

"I didn't know, I thought it was out of power." Kim retorted.

MK and Annie simultaneously raised their knives with looks meant to kill.

"Psst!" said Harry, handing her something she couldn't see. Kim looked confused, then evil.

"Welp." said Kim "I'd love to stay and chat, but 'm afraid I've got to…DISAPPEAR!" With the last word Kim pulled the Invisibility Cloak over herself and ran. MK stood up but Annie held her back. "We'll get her," she assured MK. "She can't hide forever."

--

**MK: OOOO! Violence makes me smile!**

**Kbunny10: It puts smiles on the faces of all, MK.**

**Maggs: So how come you guys didn't bring me back any chocolate frogs?!?!**

**MK: Uh…Uh…R&R! Kim and MK run as Maggs destroys all in her path in her never-ending quest for chocolatey treats**


	4. Ch4 Get Her

**Annie: hey how come I wasn't in the last one?**

**MK: We had to make some budget cuts.**

**Annie: You guys are getting PAID for this?!?!**

**MK: No. I just wanted to hear how it sounded.**

**Annie: I hate you.**

**MK: I know.**

**Kbunny10: If you guys are finished…**

**Maggs: I still didn't get chocolate.**

**Kevin: waves chocolate next to Maggs face Maggs want chocolate? throws it in the corner where Maggs scrambles on all fours and eats it, wrapper and all, looking very content in her little corner**

**Kbunny10: That should keep her occupied for a while. On with the show!**

--

"Whew," said Kim, hiding in the Room of Requirement. "Hey, this place has really good reception!" Kim quickly hit speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Eric, I've got it, get off the line!"

"Hey, it's my house!"

"GUYS!" said Kim groaning. They always did this. "You'll never believe this. I'm in THE SEVENTH HARRY POTTER BOOK!"

"Sweet!" said Colleen. Then suddenly, "WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ME ALONG?!?!"

"It was kind of an accident." Said Kim.

"How is getting into the 7th Harry Potter Book an accident?" said Eric matter-of-factly.

"LOOK! That's not the point! The point is, I need to get back. Any ideas?" Kim was starting to regret calling them.

"Use a fireplace. You know, the Floo Network and everything?" said Eric.

"That won't work, dummy, remember? They don't allow students to use the Floo Network." Colleen yelled.

"Besides, I can't leave until after Fred's funeral," said Kim.

"Well, what about Apparating? They're of age, right?" offered Eric.

"Then how would they get back to Hogwarts, genius? Magic doesn't exist in our universe!"

"You don't know that!"

"You are SUCH a moron…"

"GUYS!" yelled Kim again. Bad idea.

"I just heard her! She's in here!" came MK's voice.

"Gotta go! And by the way, you guys are sounding more like Ron and Hermione every day!" Kim hung up to let them digest that with an evil smile on her face. It was quickly wiped off, though, when the door burst open.

"GET HER!" yelled Annie as they raced into the room.

--

"Well, it doesn't look like it'll need Madame Pomfrey," Hermione tried to assure Kim as she placed dishrags soaked with a yellowish liquid on Kim's various wounds.

"Yes, I suppose 12 bite wounds, a black eye, and possibly a few sprained tendons don't require medical attention of any kind!" said Kim angrily. "By the Harry the invisibility cloak worked for a bit but only until they found me, thanks for trying though. I love you…."

"You want another black eye?" Ginny asked.

"…..Like a brother." Kim finished.

--

**Eric: That was a lovely chapter.**

**Kbunny10: I got beat up. That was not lovely.**

**Eric: well….well….naa. Eric stuck out his tongue.**

**Colleen: Very mature Eric.**

**Kevin: I like this kid.**

**Maggs: I want my chocolate frogs.**

**MK: You can have some later.**

**Annie: Sorry we beat you up Kim.**

**Kbunny10: it's okay Annie.**

**MK: Please R&R.**


	5. Ch5 The Nallness

**KBunny10: Hello and welcome to yet another chapter to my story!**

**MK: Geez! This story is loo-oong. Are we ever gonna get back?**

**KBunny10: Of course we are. It's called suspense, and it's a literary device.**

**MK: Oh, excuuuse me, Miss Literary Device. My point is, I have 3 journals due to Nall on Monday, and I haven't even started!**

**Annie: Maybe you should have started on Friday.**

**MK: Hey!...Shut up.**

**Maggs: If I don't get chocolate soon I'm slipping poison into your drinks tonight.**

**Kevin: HA! I suspected that! That's why I have built up an immunity to every poison in the world! MWA HA HA HA HA! **

**MK: What about the poison of revenge?**

**awkward silence**

**Eric: Yeah, no comment.**

**Colleen Yeah, that was kind of clichéd.**

**MK: HA! I got you two to agree on something!**

**Kbunny10: THE WORLD IS GOING TO COLLAPSE! TO THE BUNKER!**

**Annie: Showtime at the Apollo!**

**Kevin: this is my favorite chapter. I like the part with the rocket launchers.**

**Kbunny10: okay let's just begin.**

--

"What's Wrong with MK?" Annie asked.

"I think she's having Nancy Drew withdrawals." Kim said.

MK was rocking back and forth going Nancy Drew over and over again.

"she looks terrible." Lavender said. "No really look at her outfit."

"Think happy thoughts MK." Seamus said.

"All my happy thoughts are with Nancy." MK replied.

--

"OK, this has been fun and everything, but we DO have to get home," said Kim.

"Anybody have ideas?" Ginny asked the congregation.

No one spoke for several minutes.

"Bugger all," said MK, feeling so very British.

"We could call Kevin," suggested Annie.

"He wouldn't care," said Kim

"We could ask Dumbeldore's portrait," said Seamus.

"We already tried that," said Hermione. "Didn't you read Chapter 2?"

"Wait!" said MK suddenly. "There's only one man who is wise enough to handle this."

"Wiser than Dumbeldore?" said Harry astoundedly.

"It is possible," said MK, grabbing Kim's phone.

The group looked at each other, confused.

"Yes, St. Viator High School?" she said into the phone. "Could you please put me through to Mr. Nall?"

There was a few moment's pause. "Hello Mr. Nall. It's me, Mary Kate…..Yes, I'm working on my journals….Yes I'll tell Kevin you say hi…OK, OK Mr. Nall, I have a bit of a problem…Yes, I'm stuck in another dimension, and I need to find a way out…Ok…Alright now, that's enough….Stop laughing, Mr. Nall, please…..OK! I'm serious. Yes. Hold on," MK covered the phone. "Hermione, do you have some parchment and a quill?"

Corners of her mouth twitching, she handed them to her.

"Alright, go……Uh-huh…..Yeah…..How do you spell that? Right…..That's it? Thank you so much, Mr. Nall. Bye now!" MK hung up and turned around to see everyone's faces red from trying not to laugh. Now they all burst out.

"You called your TEACHER?!?" gasped Ron.

"Laugh All you want, but take a look at THIS," said MK smugly, unrolling the parchment to reveal a complicated-looking chart and list of instructions.

"Woah," said Fred and George together.

Hermione took the parchment and studied it. "This..This is brilliant! That man is a genius!"

"See? SEE?!? HERMIONE thinks he's a genius. HERMIONE. Don't mess with Nall," said MK smiling in an I-told-you-so sort of way.

"It's instructions on how to build a wormhole back to your time. All we need is a metal frame, a pair of old socks, a broom, a turkey sandwich, a photo and," Hermione squinted at the parchment, "OK, I think he spelled this wrong. It says 'Da Binder' but it should say 'the binder' shouldn't it?"

"Oh no," said Kim, knowingly looking at Annie.

"He means, 'DA Binder'," said Annie, nodding towards MK. She rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out….DA BINDER.

It was an amazing sight to behold. Four inches of handouts, Cornwell-style notes, and various journals, all in one, glorious three –ring binder. The congregation looked upon it in awe.

"Let's do this thing," said MK.

They immediately went to work. They found various pieces of metal and, with careful magic, formed it into a metal frame. Finding old socks simply took a brave Harry a venture into Ron's sock drawer. They took Fred's old broom, with his permission, of course("All for a good cause," said Fred,", and they found a turkey sandwich in the Great Hall, for it was time for lunch. Getting a picture was quite easy, as MK always carried a picture of Nancy Drew with her.("I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" said MK, responding to the suspicious glances.).

"Alright, we got everything we need!" said Annie excitedly.

"What's next, scribe?" said Ron.

After an annoyed look from Hermione, she continued, "Alright, we're supposed to put each thing into the little compartments in the frame."

The socks, photo, sandwich, and the broom were placed in the compartments.

"Right then," said Hermione (You're so British! Say that again!" said Kim). "Alright, this is something I don't understand again. It says, "The frame requires a password. Have Mary Kate read the 10 things you write in your journal."

MK stepped up heroically with Da Binder and recited loudly,

"Observation, Speculation, Questions, Awareness, Connections, Dialogue, Information, Revision, Problem Posing and Solving, Synthesis."

The frame gurgled and choked, then suddenly the circle inside flashed green and blue. It started swirling.

"Nice," said Kim, impressed.

"Well, it was fun meeting you guys," said Annie.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" said Ron sadly.

"You will if Kevin ever messes up again," said Kim.

"We'll see you REAL soon!" said MK.

After the hugs were exchanged(And, by demand of Kim, autographs were given), the three waved good-bye and stepped through the Nall-hole.

--

"OW Hey! That was my eye!" were the sounds heard as the adventurers tumbled out of the fireplace.

Kevin didn't seem to notice their arrival. He was playing _The Darkness_ on his Xbox 360.

"Kevin, we're back!" sang MK.

Kevin jumped from the couch and huddled under the coffee table. "Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to send you guys to another dimension!"

"We aren't gonna hurt you, silly!" said Kim.

He got out of his masterful hiding place. "You're…not?"

"We want to thank you! We went to Harry Potter's time and it was AWESOME!" said Annie.

"Thank you, Kevvy," said MK as she walked over and hugged him. The others joined in on the fun.

"GET. OFF. NOW," said Kevin a bit angrily.

"No," said Kim, still hugging.

"Hey Kevin, is your sister back yet?" said Mr. Nall, walking through the door. He saw that Kevin was being hugged to death.

"Alas, a cornucopia of love!" Mr. Nall came over and gave Kevin a little hug too. "Aw," he said. Then, turning to the (seemly nonexistent) audience, he announced,

"THE END."

--

**MK: exactly how long were we gone?**

**Kbunny10: in our world 3 hours.**

**MK; kewl. OH and Kim does not own Potter Puppet Pals, Xbox 360, or the game **_**The Darkness**_**. Just saving you from lawsuits.**

**Kbunny10: thanks. I also don't own Nancy Drew.**

**MK: Oh yeah, I forgot about that one.**

**Kbunny10: OK: 1. Some lawyer you are.**

**MK: I TRY MY BEST! MY MEMORY ISN'T SO GREAT, OK?!?**

**Kbunny10: Then don't become a lawyer! 2. It seems you have gotten over your Nancy Drew obsession.**

**MK: Yes'm.**

**Maggs: Hey look! A sneak peek of **_**Legend of the Crystal Skull!**_

**MK: WHERE?!? MK scrambles around like a hungry dog in search of the sneak peek.**

**Kevin: Pathetic.**

**Annie: It appears you spoke too soon, Kim.**

**Eric: I'm a gamer, and even I think that's dumb.**

**Colleen: That's because you are dumb.**

**Kbunny10: Here we go again.**

**Mr. Nall: Hey, I looked up that Potter Puppet Pals. You gave me Dumbeldore's line. Are you suggesting I'm old?**

**MK: Naw. **

**All except Nall: WE WUV YOU, MR. NALL!**

**Nall. Yes. Well, please read and review!**

**MK: Um, it's R&R, but we forgive you because you're awesome.**

**Kbunny10: (whispers) you stole my Yes'm.**

**MK: (whispers) you don't have a copyright to it.**

**Kbunny10: (whispers) Yes I do!**

**MK: (whispers) Yes, but I fed it to Missy.**

**Kbunn10: (whispers) You're afraid of Missy!**

**MK: (whispers) Evil times call for desperate measures.**


End file.
